


Pumpkin Improvement

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: HPFT, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, canonical Umbridge hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: Minerva knew she should have done something to prevent this.





	Pumpkin Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to renaissance for giving me the prompt of 'naughty pumpkin carving'. you probably meant dicks, but here we are.

Minerva knew she should have done something to prevent this. She wasn't entirely sure what, since they had been stolen from Hagrid's vine, but as she stared at the pumpkins lining the Great Hall with a caricature of Umbridge's face carved lovingly into every single one, she was sure it was something.

The real problem was that she didn't _want_ to get rid of them. It wasn't even that caricatured—Umbridge just looked that cruel and evil in real life. Thankfully, Dolores was never the first to breakfast, and when the door opened, she was joined by Filius. 

"You didn't do this, did you Minerva?" he asked as he surveyed the damage.

"No," Minerva said. "But I wish I had."


End file.
